1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to teat cup cleaning devices and methods of cleaning teat cups. More particularly, the invention relates to teat cup cleaning devices of the type comprising a heating chamber provided with a discharge outlet closable by means of a valve, and arranged for connection to a teat cup for high temperature cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document WO03/077645 discloses a device for steam-cleaning of teat cups, comprising a chamber which is closable by means of a pressure valve and which contains a heating element. The pressure valve opens at a selected overpressure so that a steam jet will be released.
A drawback of the known device is that it is often insufficiently flexible in use. In particular, it is often slow to heat up and not able to perform quickly a plurality of cleaning operations successively. It would thus be desirable to provide a more flexible and faster operating cleaning and/or disinfecting device.